


Worth it

by hifftn



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Foul Language, Oral Sex, and no filters, that guy has a major potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifftn/pseuds/hifftn
Summary: Tora just knows how to ask the right questions. And how to help Poppy find the right answers.
Relationships: Tora & Poppy Wilkes, Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 162





	Worth it

“Say, sweetheart,” Tora began just as Poppy drifted off to sleep, head resting on his chest where his heartbeat thumped under her cheek.   
“Hmmm?”   
“Why don’t ya like gettin’ your pussy licked?”   
And suddenly she was wide awake. Heat rushed into her face, leaving her light-headed and fumbling for words.  
“You can’t just say something like that out of the blue!” She shot up, wrapped the sheets around her body and scooted away. He turned on his side, watching her glaring back at him.   
“Why not? I was wonderin’.”   
“But you can’t just SAY it like that.” She huffed, all the nice afterglow from their lovemaking gone in an instant.   
“So it’s about the wording? Okay, how about this: Why don’t you like getting your lady garden tended to orally?” His smirk was only fanning her anger.   
“It’s not about the wording, you big loaf! You can take your fancy words and-”   
His laughter rumbled through his chest, she could feel the bed shake lightly when he plopped down on his back.   
“You’re cute when you’re angry.”   
“Do you think this is funny?” She swatted his arm, froze when she realized what she had done.   
“Actually no. I’m pretty serious. Look, I really wanna taste ya. Make ya cum on my tongue and fingers until ya lose your mind.”  
Poppy swallowed. Dammit, how could his words alone turn her on this much?  
“But I get ya don’t wanna so I wonder why? I mean, I guess ya got a reason.”   
She exhaled and relaxed again.   
“Uh, it’s just - it’s not really good for me. I - I can’t get there just from that.” She stared at her hand resting in her lap, bunching up the sheets.   
Tora hummed. “So it’s not that ya feel uncomfortable and don’t trust me enough to try it?”   
“Not trust you enough?” She tilted her head, her hair falling around her like a curtain.   
“Yah. ‘Cause it’s intimate and all that. ‘On display’.”   
She blushed further. “Oh god, I never even thought about that. Why do you have to make me aware of it?!”   
“What? I bet ya got a really pretty pussy. Feels great for sure, so it’ll probably look really cute.”   
With a groan Poppy hid her face in her hands. “How can you just say stuff like that so casually? I usually don’t discuss the cuteness level of my body parts.”   
“Not? But ya should. I mean, ya boobs? Not exactly cute, more like stunning. Your butt? Yeah, that is cute. But also hot as hell. Fuck, your body is incredible.”   
While Poppy tried to hide further in the sheets he reached for her wrists and tugged them away from her face.   
“I’m not a sweet talker, so ya better believe me: there’s no need for ya to hide or be embarrassed. You’re perfect.”   
She nodded, slowly, her gaze resting on the sheets rather than on him.   
“Back to the topic.” He sat up and pulled her against his chest. “Would ya lemme try it? If ya don’t like it, fine. I’ll never ask again. But I can’t believe that it can’t be good for ya. Just that no one so far managed to eat ya out real good.”   
She squirmed in his embrace, groaned a low ‘Oh god’ and hid her face against his shoulder.   
“How many tried?” He tilted her head back with two fingers under her chin.   
“One,” she sheepishly admitted.   
“And did he try for real at least? Or just - ya know, rushed through it?” Knowing the problem was half the solution.   
“Uhm, he… I’m not sure. He tried two, maybe three times. Not for long and I always felt bad because - because I didn’t feel it and then we switched it up and after a while we just skipped that and -” She rushed out the words in one long breath, just to get over with it.   
“Hmmm… I see.” He pressed a kiss on the top of her head and eased her back onto the bed. “So ya let just one clueless idiot ruin this for ya for your whole life?”   
“I - think so?” In all their nights together he had never been so insistent.  
“Okay, sweetheart, I’m happy to go along with whatever ya want, but this?” He shook his head. “Won’t ya even consider givin’ me a chance to show ya how good it can be?”   
“Stop flashing those dimples at me! That’s worse than puppy eyes,” she grumbled but giggled when he nuzzled her neck.   
“Yeah, but does it work?”   
What did she have to lose? Except for her dignity of course?   
So far everything he had done with her had been pleasurable, at least in bed. (And in his car. And on her kitchen counter. And-)   
“Fine,” she huffed and wiggled out of his embrace. “But if I don’t like it we stop.”   
“Sure thing.” He crawled on top of her, caging her between his arms as he hovered above her, kissing and licking her neck down to her shoulder.   
“Wait, what? Like, right now?” she squealed, tugging at the sheets to cover her body.   
“Sure. Ya wanna send me a written invitation?” He stopped just to stare at her.   
“N-no, but… I’m all sweaty and gross.” And not properly shaved. Poppy hid her face with her hands. How did he always manage to make her feel like this?  
“Fine. Let’s go and take a shower.” He dropped a kiss on her nose and rolled off the bed.   
“What? Together?!” If her voice got any higher he wouldn’t be able to hear her anymore. But bats would get confused.   
“Yeah, together. Might get a bit cramped, but who cares?”   
Cramped was an understatement. She could barely turn around in her bathroom when she was alone in there.   
“I think I can shower on my own already. I’m all grown up and stuff.”   
“I doubt ya call yourself ‘grown up’,” he snickered. “But I bet ya can shower on your own. The thing is just, I wanna join ya. Not because I don’t think ya can do it on your own, but because it’s part of the fun.” He offered her his hand to pull her up from the bed. “Call it foreplay if ya want.”   
“F-foreplay?!” What exactly did he want to do in the shower?  
“Sweetheart, ya bein’ all wet ‘n’ soapy… sounds pretty hot to me. Especially when I’m allowed to wash ya all over.” Once he had her on her feet he steered her towards the bathroom.  
“I - I was just thinking about freshening up a bit. Not a full shower,” she objected but shut up when he clicked his tongue.   
“No can do, sweetheart. I gonna wash ya and I gonna be thorough about it.”   
Once inside the shower it was clear this wasn’t going to work. He barely fit in there at all, but he turned so she could stand under the spray while he shielded the rest of the room of getting flooded. A human shower curtain. Despite her nerves Poppy chuckled.   
“Is the bathroom in your place bigger?” she asked and handed him the bodywash. She had tied her hair up so it wouldn’t get wet.   
“My bathroom is bigger than your whole apartment,” he grinned and squirted some cherry scented soap into his hand, only to give it a sniff before he lathered it up.   
“Maybe we should try this shower thing again at your place next time,” she suggested, big brown eyes staring up at him. He cleared his throat, not answering her but motioning for her to turn around so he could wash her back. Big hands carefully slid over her skin, from her shoulder blades down to her butt, over her hips to her stomach and from there back up to cup her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples until they were hard and sensitive.   
“The mistake most people make,” he whispered into her ear as he washed her shoulders and arms, “- is thinking it’s only ‘bout the part when ya get busy between someone’s legs. Fact is, seduction begins far before that. It’s all ‘bout sparking that fire.”   
The bodywash had long been rinsed off before he slipped a hand between her thighs, lips still close to her ear and the other arm wrapped around her waist. Pressed against his chest Poppy leaned into his embrace, knees shaking already while his fingers slid through her folds.   
“Should I - should I shave? Down there?” she breathed, one arm reaching back to loop around his neck.   
“Nah. It’s not exactly Brazilian down there, but neither a full bush, so don’t worry. I’ll find my way around.” He chuckled when she pinched his ear, just paused his ministration to scoop some water from the spray and cup her pussy.   
“Now, all clean. Feelin’ better now, sweetheart?”   
She did. But she could also feel his erection against her lower back and the tingling in her core.   
Poppy turned off the water and managed to turn around in his embrace.  
“I feel - ready. Just one more question.”   
He sighed but nodded before he turned to grab a towel and wrap her up in the fluffy fabric.   
“What’s in it for you?”   
His hands paused and he furrowed his brow.   
“Ya really don’t know?”   
Poppy shook her head. “I mean, I get why a guy would want a girl to - to do that. But why should you - uhm, why should you want to take care of me like that?”   
“Ya really think oral is just good for the one receiving? Fuck, sweetheart, that guy must have fucked up big time. Listen, during any kind of sex there’s one in charge and one not. It can switch, depending on the people involved. But with oral it’s - not always the receiving one in charge, ya see? The one giving can decide how much, how fast. It’s - between control and devotion.” He shrugged and kissed her softly. “And that is a pretty good feeling.”   
Poppy hummed, smiling softly.   
“Plus, it’s hot as hell seeing ya all turned on, screaming my name. Yeah, for that alone I’d do quite a lot.” Under her curses he laughed and grabbed the towel from her to dry off himself.   
“I don’t even expect ya to do it, too, afterwards. It’s not about owing or some shit. Just lemme show ya how good it can be. How good I can be.” With his voice all velvet and his eyes staring into hers he led her back towards the bed.   
“Should I sit or lie down?”   
“Depends. Ya wanna watch? Then sit. Ya wanna relax? Lie down.” His hands on her hips he waited for her to decide.   
“I don’t think I wanna watch,” she sheepishly mumbled and kissed him once before she pulled back and climbed on her bed. Lying on her back she looked at him, biting her bottom lip.   
Tora joined her, but instead of directly getting between her legs, he kissed her deeply and let his hand roam over her body.   
“Remember? Never go directly for the pussy, get her all worked up first. This ain’t a sprint, this is a marathon.”   
He let his lips trail over her skin, from her neck to her breasts where he spent some time sucking marks into the curve of her boobs before he licked and nibbled at her nipples until Poppy squirmed.   
From there he licked down her stomach, briefly dipped his tongue into her belly button and nipped at the soft flesh of her tummy.  
“Still good?” Settling between her thighs he peeked up at Poppy, amber eyes sparkling as she nodded shyly.   
He brushed his lips over her inner thigh, a featherlight touch that made her shiver. He repeated the same on the other thigh, topped it with a gentle bite. Poppy had thrown one arm over her eyes, the other hand buried in the sheets.   
“Hey,” he softly chided her. “I wanna see your face. Need to make sure ya like what I’m doing.”   
With a whimper Poppy lifted her arm away and rested it next to her body. Tora reached out and laced their fingers together, giving her a light squeeze.   
“Just relax,” he purred and ran his free thumb over the crease between her thigh and her sex. Ever so slowly he inched further inwards, the pad of his thumb brushing over her pubic hair without any pressure.   
Poppy allowed her legs to fall open some more, to give him more room. His legs dangled over the edge of the bed and with his broad shoulders he barely fit between her thighs. He pressed another kiss on the inside of her thigh before he lifted it over his shoulder, shifting until he was comfortable.   
“Okay like this?”   
Poppy nodded, eyes fixed on him. Dark hair disheveled, some strands framing his face. Golden eyes looking back at her as he leaned in to kiss just above where her hair ended. Long lashes casted shadows as he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent.   
“So fuckin’ beautiful,” he purred. “Smell so good.”   
He ran his nose along the sides of her pussy before he dragged his thumb over her folds, opening them up.   
Poppy held her breath at the first touch of his tongue, warm and wet, sending sparks of arousal and anticipation through her body. The tip of his tongue found her swollen clit; all the teasing before had made her sensitive so she gasped and threw her head back.   
“Fuckin’ delicious.” His hot breath washed over her pussy, driving her crazy with need. She whined and squirmed, but he held her in place with his arm looped around her thigh. A last squeeze to their joined hands and he let go, just to slip his hand under her ass and lift her hips up slightly.   
His tongue drew wiggly lines, whenever he reached her clit he closed his lips around it and sucked gently.   
The different sensations, licking, sucking, breathing, made it impossible for Poppy to focus. When he slipped a finger into her she almost arched off the bed, only held back by his strong arm anchoring her to the mattress.   
“Guide me if ya wanna,” he rasped against her skin, raising an eyebrow at her. “Show me what ya need.”   
Hesitantly Poppy placed a hand on his head, threading her fingers into his hair. He hummed, flattening his tongue against her pussy for a broad lick before the tip of it circled her clit.   
“Holy-! Yeah… that… more of that.” Eyes shut tightly Poppy tilted her hips, the tension inside of her core reaching an unbearable level.   
Tora added a second finger, slid them in and out of her in an increasing pace as he alternatively licked and circled her clit. She rocked against his face, desperate for that extra push to help her over the edge.   
With a growl Tora doubled his efforts, sucked and licked her while his fingers moved in and out in a fast pace.   
Her legs trembled. Her grip on his hair and on the sheets beneath her tightened. She gritted her teeth, arched her back, her whole body taut and ready to snap.   
A couple more flicks of his tongue were enough to send her into a mind-blowing euphoria. Relief flooded her veins as she reached her high, squirming in his hold. Her pussy clenched around his fingers, aftershocks rocked through her with every lick of his tongue until she slumped on the bed, exhausted and boneless.  
Later he would tease her about the sounds she made, the cries and whimpers, but she didn’t even notice in the heat of the moment.   
While she was gasping for air Tora placed a soft kiss on her clit and pulled out his fingers, pride shining from his eyes as he watched her blinking off the daze. His lips were swollen, his saliva mixed with her essence coated his chin and fingers. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and crawled up her body to kiss her temple.   
“Such a good girl… I told ya I knew what I’m doin’.”   
“You… you certainly do…” she admitted, making a face when she realized she was lying on a wet spot. “And now I need another shower.”   
With a chuckle he plopped down next to her, pulling her into his embrace.   
“But wasn’t it worth it?”   
Poppy sighed in contentment. Her whole body was still tingling and she couldn’t find it in her to be annoyed by the state of her bed. Or her pussy.   
“Yeah, that was totally worth it.”


End file.
